A Midnight Interruption
by Blueberry-Valentine
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying a night alone when someone interrupts them. Someone that terrifies Edward more than James or Victoria or even the Volturi... Read and review!
1. Version 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know I should be updating my Edward in the Meadow story--if you haven't read it, please do and review!--but one of my friends at school wanted me to write a story for them based off of a doodle I drew in Spanish class, so viola! This is what I came up with. There are two versions cause I couldn't decide which one I liked better.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just my doodle.

I snuggled up against Edward's chest, tracing my finger down the buttons of his shirt. We were lying in his bed, curled up underneath the golden comforter, and finally alone.

The past few weeks had been hectic, to say the least, with Alice constantly asking me small, insignificant details from whether I wanted red roses with white roses or red roses with baby's breath to what font I wanted on the Just Married sign on the back of Edward's and my getaway car. Eventually, I got so fed up with the amount of fine points that I told her she could plan the entire wedding for me. If the way she skipped out of the room happily, calling a cheerful thanks over her shoulder, was anything to go by, I don't think she minded.

Even then, though, I had to go to numerous dress fittings and food tastings and by now, as Jasper had picked up, I was becoming beyond stressed every time Alice walked in the door. As you can imagine, a sigh was not the greeting she liked to get—in fact, it irritated her to no end. So she ushered everyone out the door for an extended hunting trip so that my fiancée and I could have some peace and quiet and I could relax. I was unbelievably excited at the prospect, so I gave Alice a huge hug, which she returned with enough joy for Edward to have to pry her off of me.

This was the first night of our alone time, and so far, nothing very fiancée-esque had happened. That's why I was still awake. I had assumed that the reason Edward hadn't ever continued our discussion in the meadow the day I accepted Elizabeth Mason's ring was that we were always surrounded by people. Whether it was a snoring Charlie or an insomniac, all-seeing Alice, there was never a chance to share anything other than a chaste kiss. But now, I was expecting just a little more. Of course, I was still sticking firmly to my decision to wait until after the wedding, but with Edward's marble body pressed up against mine, my mind had started to wander.

A bit miffed that Edward was rubbing my back gently and humming my lullaby, but doing little of anything else, I pulled myself up to press my lips to his. He pulled away first, as expected, but this time, I continued to kiss him, despite his reluctance.

"Bella," Edward warned softly, his arms restraining me as he drew away from my eager mouth.

"What?" I demanded, pouting.

"You should go to sleep," he replied, trying to tuck me back in, but I resisted, something quite hard when your strength is about one thousandth of your opponent.

"I don't wantto go to sleep," I said stubbornly. "I do that every night. Tonight, we're alone…" I trailed off suggestively and strained to reach his lips again.

"Bella," he scolded. "You wanted to wait, remember?" Edward lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "Only two more weeks." I shivered delicately as his cool, sweet breath caressed my face. I blinked a few times to clear my head.

"I still want to wait, but that doesn't mean you can't kiss me," I argued. He exhaled quietly and trailed light kisses down my face, dancing from my cheek across my forehead, down my nose, and across my fluttering eyelids, before barely brushing my lips.

"Like that?" he murmured. Instead of answering, I leaned into his mouth and kissed him forcefully. I expected him to withdraw and make me go to bed, but I was wrong.

To my intense surprise, he flipped me onto my back and hovered over me, running his cold fingers through my hair. I inhaled sharply as his kisses became more urgent and was only too ready to recompense. With trembling fingers, I unfastened his shirt and spread my hands across his well defined muscles. I was thoroughly enjoying this new, carefree side of Edward.

That is, until the door flew open.

"FREEZE!" Charlie bellowed, louder than I thought was possible.

I screamed and Edward swore as we tumbled away from each other, me landing on the floor with a loud _thump_. "Dad!" I shrieked, untangling myself from the sheets that had followed me to the carpet. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice high and hysterical. "And with a _gun_?"Even in the darkness, I could make out the unmistakable shape of a revolver in his hands.

Which was, by the way, pointed directly at Edward's exposed—thanks to my unbuttoning his shirt—chest.

"Don't worry, Bells," Charlie reassured me, not tearing his anger-filled gaze from Edward's terrified face. "I'm here to save you from this _vampire_," he hissed. I gasped, a hand flying to my mouth. How did Charlie know that Edward wasn't human? The Volturi was going to come! Charlie would be changed, or worse, killed! This was going to ruin everything!

"No!" I screeched, horrified.

"Stay away, _slayer_," Edward growled to my astonishment. The two began circling each other, Edward snarling low in his chest. Brow furrowed angrily, Charlie let loose a volley of bullets, which buried themselves in Edward's marble chest. What? That wasn't supposed to happen! Edward was supposed to be invincible! I was even more horrified when my dad launched himself at my fiancée, sending both of them flying through the window, a shower of glass shards falling after them as them tumbled through the air and into the Cullen's backyard.

Screaming in terror, I ran over to the now broken window and peered out of it anxiously. Charlie was somehow still alive and wrestling with Edward, who actually seemed to be losing. "CHARLIE! EDWARD!" I cried, stretching out the window, wind whipping my hair wildly.

Bewildered, I watched helplessly as Charlie cackled maniacally, pinning Edward down with Emmett-esque strength. My dad raised a sharpened piece of wood that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "No one tries to sleep with my daughter!" before plunging the stake into Edward's chest. His howl of pain faded off as he melted into the grass. I fell to my knees as Charlie's eccentric laughter got louder as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled and I wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden, frigid arms were circling me, cradling me against a rock-hard chest, and kisses were being peppered on my face. "Bella, shh…it's okay. I'm right here," a velvet voice murmured comfortingly.

"Oh!" I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck. "I was so afraid! Charlie was killing you!" I exclaimed before kissing him. I felt his lips curve up.

"Charlie was killing me?" Edward verified, sounding amused.

I frowned. "Be quiet. It was terrifying. He had a revolver and..." I trailed off, turning pink.

His lips twitched up into a crooked smile. "Don't tell me. He had a wooden stake." When my blush grew, but I didn't answer, he chuckled, exuberantly, but softly. He held me closer to his chest—which was fully enclosed in cloth. It was a little disappointing that I dreamed that part—and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry," he murmured against my forehead. "Not even Charlie armed with a wooden stake can keep me away from you." We lay there for a few moments in comfortable silence.

"So," he finally asked. "Why was Charlie trying to kill me again."

**Author's Note: **Review!


	2. Version 2

**Author's Note: **And here is the second version!

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

"I love you, Edward," I sighed as Edward rubbed by back. We were lying in his bedroom on a summer Saturday night. The rest of the family was gone on a hunting trip and we had the whole house to ourselves.

"I love you, too, my love," he replied, leaning down to kiss my temple.

I pulled myself up to press my lips to his. He pulled away first, as expected, but this time, I continued to kiss him, despite his reluctance.

"Bella," Edward warned softly, his arms restraining me as he drew away from my eager mouth.

"What?" I demanded, pouting.

"You should go to sleep," he replied, trying to tuck me back in, but I resisted, something quite hard when your strength is about one thousandth of your opponent.

"I don't wantto go to sleep," I said stubbornly. "I do that every night. Tonight, we're alone…" I trailed off suggestively and strained to reach his lips again.

"Bella," he scolded. "You wanted to wait, remember?" Edward lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "Only two more weeks." I shivered delicately as his cool, sweet breath caressed my face. I blinked a few times to clear my head.

"I still want to wait, but that doesn't mean you can't kiss me," I argued. He exhaled quietly and trailed light kisses down my face, dancing from my cheek across my forehead, down my nose, and across my fluttering eyelids, before barely brushing my lips.

"Like that?" he murmured. Instead of answering, I leaned into his mouth and kissed him forcefully. I expected him to withdraw and make me go to bed, but I was wrong.

To my intense surprise, he flipped me onto my back and hovered over me, running his cold fingers through my hair. I inhaled sharply as his kisses became more urgent and was only too ready to recompense. With trembling fingers, I unfastened his shirt and spread my hands across his well defined muscles. I was thoroughly enjoying this new, carefree side of Edward.

That is, until the door flew open.

"FREEZE!" Charlie bellowed, his pistol pointed at Edward's exposed chest.

I screamed and Edward swore as we tumbled away from each other, me landing on the floor with a loud _thump_. "Dad!" I shrieked, untangling myself from the sheets that had followed me to the carpet. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice high and hysterical. "And with a _gun_?"

Ignoring me, Charlie approached Edward, who looked more terrified than I'd ever seen him as he backed up. "You stay away from my daughter!" he commanded, jabbing his gun ferociously.

"But-but we're engaged!" I protested, blushing hotly.

Charlie's face turned red as he spun to face me. "You stay out of this," he growled before whipping around to face Edward, whose eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. Charlie prodded him in the chest with the barrel of his pistol. "Touch my daughter again and I'll blow your brains out."

Whatever blood was left in Edward's face from his last hunt drained out of it.

"Come on, Bella, we're leaving." My dad stalked out of the room. Wordless and terrified, I stared after him with my mouth hanging open. Edward was still frozen on the opposite end of the room. "BELLA!"

"Coming Dad!" I squeaked, staggering down the hallway after his booming, angry footsteps. Only, when I reached the first landing, the sound of police sirens startled me, sending me flying down the stairs.

"Ahh!!" I screamed as I soared through the air, landing with a dull _bump_. Charlie's sirens continued to blare as I moaned.

"Ow…" I tried to get up, but there was a thin, light film that was in the way. I thrashed against it futilely and was about to give up when it was suddenly removed. The sirens stopped. Edward's smiling face looked down at me, my sheets in his hand.

"Good morning, love."

**Author's Note: **Review! You know you want to...


End file.
